kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Mey-Rin
Maylene (メイリン Meirin) is the maid of the Phantomhive estate. Character Outline Maylene has short, dark red hair and wears thick, broken glasses that hide the color of her eyes. In the anime, when her eyes are shown, they are blue. She wears a typical maid's outfit, including a skirt and apron. Like the other Phantomhive servants, she has a great deal of respect, and a bit of fear, for Sebastian Michaelis. She seems to have a bit of a crush on Sebastian, frequently blushing and becoming even more clumsy when in his presence.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 31 She is also exceedingly loyal to Ciel, and does her best to please both. She is an exceptionally clumsy maid, frequently falling or knocking things over, breaking many of the manor's things as a result. According to Sebastian, her idiocy is the problem and not her poor eyesight. He also states that he has heard that clumsy maids have charm, but not that he can see. He adds that she makes him recall what murderous intent feels like. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 13 She is notable for being extrememly superstitious, but doesn't seem to let her superstitions frighten her, as she states that she has a soft spot for scary stories.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 8 History Little is known about Maylene's past other than that she used to be a sniper, and as a result, can wield high-powered rifles like hand-guns.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 14-18 It's not known why she came to work for Ciel, but she seems pleased to get to wear skirts and the glasses he purchased for her, which is part of the reason why she doesn't buy new, unbroken glasses.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 15 The other reason is that because of them being broken, while she can't see objects near her very well, she is able to see great distances clearly, aiding in her ability to be a sniper. In the anime, it is shown that Sebastian recruited her to come work for Ciel, which she apparently agreed to, as she was shown to be disturbed by some of her assassination missions.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 Manga's Synopsis Like Bardroy and Finnian, her main role for most of the manga seems to be to provide comic relief. For the much of the manga, she does not have a significant or notable role. Kidnapping Maylene is first introduced trying to prepare the tea set for Ciel's dinner guest, which she knocks over and breaks, forcing Sebastian to come up with an alternate plan. Sebastian takes charge and gives orders to her and the other servants. That evening, she seems distracted by Sebastian's attention and spills the wine on the table cloth. Before the guest notices, Sebastian takes the table cloth off of the table, without dragging any of the other objects, and the evening is saved. Jack the Ripper Several months after the Jack the Ripper incident, Frances Middleford and Elizabeth Middleford pay a visit to the Phantomhive manor. While Frances, Elizabeth, Ciel and Sebastian go out to the forest, Bardroy, Maylene and Finnian prepare a surprise birthday party for Ciel, including baking their own cake and using flowers that they took from the garden to decorate the manor. Curry Contest Bardroy, Finnian and Maylene are brought to the London manor with Ciel, Sebastian and Tanaka when Ciel investigates some Anglo-Indian attacks because Sebastian doesn't trust those three to not burn the mansion down without Sebastian available to watch over them. When Agni and Prince Soma come to stay with Ciel, Maylene goes to get the dishes down, but since they are very heavy and are high up in the cabinet, she almost falls off of the chair. Agni catches her and the dishes, and suggests that she take them down one at time so as to not hurt herself. Flattered by the attention, she agrees. When Ciel decides that Sebastian will represent his company at the curry competition, Bardroy, Maylene, and Finnian aid Soma in taste-testing curries. They are also seen at the competition, presumably as a treat from Ciel, and praise Sebastian for his win afterwards. The following day, when they learn that the Scotland Yard will be paying them a visit, Sebastian orders Maylene to polish the banister. Due to her poor eyesight, she mistakes the shoe polish for the wax, and Agni goes to help her clean it up. Noah's Ark Circus thumb|right|120px|Maylene as a sniper. When the first-tier circus members, except for Snake, Joker and Doll, invade the Phantomhive manor, Bardroy, Finnian and Maylene go on the offensive. When Wendy and Peter move in to slice Finnian in half, she kills Wendy with a single shot. Peter, taking note of the sniper, runs to the western rooftop to take her out. However, due to her exceptional skill in using rifles, he realizes he is outmatched. When he attempts to flee, she shoots him from behind with a shot powerful enough to send him through a window into the Phantomhive manor, killing him in the process. Anime's Synopsis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Noah's Ark Circus storyline is manga exclusive. Houndsworth As a treat from Ciel, the servants go with Sebastian and Ciel to the village of Houndsworth. There, they uncover the mystery of the devil dog, which initially appears to be manufactured by Henry Barrymore, who uses it as a cruel method to maintain control over the village. However, when they find that the real dog is Pluto, they take him home with them. When they return to the manor, Maylene, along with the other servants, tries to take a picture of Sebastian for Ciel, a job they are pleased to get, but one they ultimately fail at. Conspiracy and Revenge When Ash takes control of Pluto from the Phantomhive manor, forcing him to set fire to most of London, the servants attempt to stop him without killing him. However, Ciel views him as being too large a threat to leave alone, and orders them to take him down, which they agree to do. They end up being successful, but are shown collapsed on the ground afterwards. However, Sebastian comments that they were all still breathing.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Quotes *"These are my precious glasses that the young master bought for me! These maid outfits as well. Before I'd come here, I'd never worn anything like a skirt. I'm so happy I'm a maid now." *"I'll keep to what the young master has told me. To face the master with a clean mansion every day. That is a maid's job. I wipe away the mansion's dirt." *"It's useless. A tiny mouse can run anywhere, but they are always in my sight." Trivia *The majority of the time, when Maylene's eyes are shown, they are blue. However, in episodes 21 and 23, they appear light brown. References Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive household